Star Wars: Fall of Civilization
by TheZombieSora
Summary: 1000 years before the Emperor Palpatine gained power of the Galactic Republic, the fall of the current galaxy occurred.  Advanced weaponry, travel, civilizations, and culture thrived in this world.  What ever happened to these advanced technologies?  This is the story of how the fall of the galaxy came about.


Chapter 1

Nar Shadaa was a tough place to grow up on for Rel'Fev. His family immigrated years ago but they were still treated different than everybody else, worse. And what irritated the wound was that the rest of the people weren't treated well either. His life had never been easy, since he arrived at the Hutt planet. His father had gotten work with Mipo the Hutt. He led the planet with an iron fist. His mother also worked for him in the Nikrao Cantina as a dancer.

His family came from Ryloth, so they were considered a rarity to the general population of the planet. Thats probably why they treat him so different, Twil'eks we're a large part in the rise of empire control in Nar Shadda, the fact that without the Twil'eks, Nar Shadda would still be the dangerous bloody drukhole it always had been.

Rel'Fev grew up in the slums of Nar Shadaa. His best friend was a Juhilo, a Jawa a few years older than him. Juhilo played with him when they were kids and taught him how to be fluent in Jawa trade language. When he was a teenager Juhilo taught him to use a blaster. Rel'fev's dad was to busy to teach him, so Juhilo raised him up in Jawa culture. When Rel'Fev reached the Twil'ek age of adulthood, he chose to leave his home and his parents to travel on a smuggling freighter with Juhilo. The smuggling ship was named Sky Teek by Juhilo after the insanely fast creatures on the Sanctuary Moon Endor.

The Sky Teek was the fastest ship in republic space. Corellian engineered freighter YT-400 light freighter with the most advanced hyper speed drive in the galaxy. There was only four members: Rel'Fev, the captain, Juhilo, the engineer, Boodhan, Rel'fevs wookie co-pilot, and the maintenance droid MD-561.

Rel'Fev worked in and outside Hutt Space. He frequently traveled between Republic and Imperial space. He smuggled weapons, supplies, and droids into both sides of the war. Rel'Fev didn't know about or care about either alignment. All he cared about was getting paid.

On his travels, he came about the paradise planet Alderaan. He was Trading weapons with republic forces at the capital. He ran across a republic officer named Kinah. She was a tall Twil'ek with purple skin and mandalorian tattoos.

"Have you ever undertook in the smuggling or the aiding of forces hostile to the Galactic Republic?" Kinah asked.

"Where'd you get those tattoos honey? Surely the republic wouldn't recruit an ex-Mandalorian without knowing for sure shed moved on from her old ways." Rel'Fev said.

"Shut up and answer the question." Kinah demanded.

"Wow honey look I am completely loyal to the republic. I would never do anything illegal. C'mon won't you trust an honest man, especially another Twil'ek?" Rel'Fev asked deceptively.

" I don't trust anybody who isn't sworn to loyalty of the republic. Especially another Twil'ek" Kinah said with a disciplinary tone.

"Alright, look sweetie I-"

"Don't call me sweetie you smuggling pile of druk. You're under arrest for uncooperative conduct." Kinah said while she began to take out bindings.

"Hey wow there is no need for that!" Rel'Fev said attempting to talk himself out of arrest. "Look you can search my ship. I am not a smuggler!" He was starting to worry that she would find his identity was a fake. He has two strikes already one more and he would be thrown in galactic prison.

"You are traveling with a Jawa and a Wookie. That's a bit suspicious don't you think?" Kinah asked.

Rel'Fev was getting very worried now. If he admitted to a minor smuggling offense it might minimize his sentence.

"Okay look Officer you got me. I smuggle to Endor. I trade some agricultural products with the Ewoks there. They're just so peaceful and have so few resources. I feel the requirement in my moral standing to give them something." Rel'Fev felt very proud with his lie.

"Oh you poor man. I won't arrest you don't worry." Kinah said sympathetically. Rel'Fev was relieved. "All I'm gonna do is throw you straight into prison Rel'Fev of Nar Shadaa." Rel'Fev flushed.

"Look, I can explain." Rel'Fev attempted to weasel his way out of Jalget Prison on Hoth.

"Sorry Rel'Fev, last strike says you'll have to face the minimum sentence of 10 years on Hoth." Kinah said. Her voice sounded partly sympathetic. Rel'Fev knew how to read people. He could tell she had been in situations similar to this before. She was ex-Mandalorian. This meant she would have killed many people. She likely worked for imperial officials and left the mercenaries for a fresh start in the republic.

"Look Kinah, you are an ex-Mandalorian. How would you feel if you were being thrown in jail because of your job? You have probably killed people, important people. Do you really think that what I've done is any worse than what you've done?" Rel'Fev could see the sadness and sympathy in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Nice try, but it's 10 years in Jalget on Hoth for you." Kinah said. She cuffed Rel'Fev and led him towards the shuttlepad.

"Wait! What will happen to my ship?" Rel'Fev said worriedly.

"It will be put in the safety of your maintenance droid. Kept on Hoth for when you are released on parrol. You will have to remain in Republic space. If you leave Republic Space you are breaking your parrol." Kinah explained.

Rel'Fev remained silent. He worried for his ship, Juhilo. What would happen to him and Boodhan? He stepped up into the Shuttle that would take him to Hoth. What would wait for him there?


End file.
